Mobile devices have become one of the basics for providing convenient access to email and other data. Mobile devices may be used to access personal data as well as business data. While some people carry several mobile devices (e.g., one for personal purposes and another for business purposes), it is becoming more and more common for people to consolidate personal data and business data onto one multi-purpose mobile device. Thus, the same mobile device used to store family photographs and personal apps may also be used to access business email, business contacts, business calendars, and other business-related data.
In some cases, each user (rather than the business) chooses his or her particular mobile device from a wide array of devices available on the market. The user will typically choose the device based on the brand, model, service provider, or other criteria that best meets his or her personal purposes. A device chosen based on the user's personal purposes, however, may fail to provide an adequate level of security to business-related data. Thus, the business-related data may be at risk if the device becomes lost or stolen.